Star Wars: Ahsoka Tano
by Steve993
Summary: Following years after she left the Jedi Temple and shortly after the declaration of the Galactic Empire Ahsoka Tano has been in hiding not wanting to interfere with the Empire's business. However she may have to rise up when the past catches up with her and she is now forced back into her role as a Jedi with Rex at her side. Can she rise up and be a hero? Or will she fall?


Star Wars:

Ahsoka Tano

By

Stephen Murphy

**Characters: **

**Ahsoka Tano: **Ahsoka is a young female Togrutan Jedi Knight and main protagonist of the film. She was born on the planet Shili and was raised in the Jedi Academy at a young age after being found on her home planet alone by Master Plo-Koon. After early Jedi training was complete she was promoted to the rank of Padawan by Master Yoda and was assigned to be the Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Her relationship with her Master grew and they were good allies and friends until she was framed for murder and betrayed by her friend and former Jedi Barriss Offee and because of the Council's mistrust in her she left feeling betrayed by the Council despite the protest of her master and the two departed on sad but mutual terms. Because she was no longer a Jedi she managed to evade destruction during Order 66 and met with old clone ally Captain Rex on Florrum which she had retired too after the war and watched the Jedi Knights once the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy that she once served fall. She and Rex now must come out of their exile when they realise the evil Vader has brought on the galaxy cannot continue and must be stopped, not realising he is in fact her old master and they join forces with a group of Freedom Fighter bounty hunters. Ahsoka is described as having blue eyes and orange skin and wears a black outfit and wields two Lightsabers, a regular green one and a small green Shoto one.

**Captain Rex: **Rex was a well respected Clone Captain during the Clone Wars and served under Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano in which he formed a friendship with the Padawan. Rex is a loyal soldier and believes in honour and duty and is questionable to ones actions if he feels they are wrong. This was shown when Chancellor Palpatine executed Order 66 telling the Clones to eliminate their Jedi leaders. While all Clones including Rex's friend and fellow clone officer Commander Cody agreed Rex objected feeling it was disrespectful and felt it was an act of treason. Because of this Rex was deemed a traitor and was hunted by Anakin and his fellow Clone brothers when he refused to kill the Jedi in the temple and later exiled himself to Florrum discovering his old friend Ahsoka and they decided to stick together in case Anakin found either of them. Now he and Ahsoka must come out of their exile and join forces with a group of Freedom Fighter bounty hunters in effort to try and bring his former superior Anakin down for good knowing he is the Sith Lord Darth Vader but doesn't tell Ahsoka as he feels she wouldn't be able to handle the truth knowing what became of her Master and how he fell to the Dark Side. Rex is a well trained soldier always prepared for battle. He wears a traditional Clone uniform and wields two blaster pistols. Rex is a loyal soldier but will always stand up for what he thinks is right even if it means disobeying an order which ultimately lead to his exile and hunt from his former superior.

**Plo-Koon: **Plo-Koon is a Keldor born on the planet Dorin and was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. He was the one who found Ahsoka and took her to the Jedi Temple to be trained forming a bond with her making him feel like the father she never had and affectingly nicknamed her "Little Ahsoka". He was believed to have perished when his Jedi starfighter was shot down by his fellow clones when Order 66 was issued. However he is revealed to have survived his apparent death, being in a coma for a few months. His almost lifeless, charred body along with his ship were collected by a smuggler salvage team who came to Cato Neimoidia for anything of value and was discovered still alive. They quickly repaired Plo-Koon's body as best as they could with robotics. He thanked them for their hospitality and fled realising he was no longer safe to the planet Florrum where he began to form an alliance of bounty hunter Freedom Fighters in an effort to combat the corrupted Anakin Skywalker and end the madness that consumed him while secretly watching over his friend Ahsoka and the clone Captain Rex planning to reveal himself when he felt the time was right and finally does when he recruits them serving as Ahsoka's mentor in learning further the abilities of the Force. Plo-Koon wears a breathing mask over his face with his eye colour being described as black with silver irises and is also usually seen wearing a Jedi robe and wielding his blue lightsaber.

**Sugi: **Sugi is a female Zabrak who worked as a bounty hunter mercenary during the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars. Sugi is the owner of the starship Halo and has grown strong through the years of hunting bounties, her equally strong sense of honour and duty guided her choices in her sometimes morally murky profession. She has met Ahsoka before fighting alongside her to save a village and later saved Ahsoka's life from a group of hunters. She is now living on the planet Florrum as a member of Plo-Koon's Freedom Fighter Bounty Hunter force and is a valiant member of the team. Sugi has a strong sense of honour and duty never willing to alter her loyalties once she accepted a job. She wields a EE-3 blaster carbine as her choice of weapon.

**Embo: **Embo is a male Kyuzo bounty hunter who operated during the Clone Wars and worked with Sugi. He wore a large-rimmed circular hat which could be thrown as a weapon or used as a shield against smalls arm and also uses a modified bowcaster as his weapon of choice. He is also very athletic, as he could jump very high in the air and cover large distances quickly. He was also recognised as one of the best bounty hunters during the Clone Wars. He now lives on Florrum along with Sugi as a member of Plo-Koon's Freedom Fighter Bounty Hunter force and is a valiant member of the team.

**Seripas: **Seripas is a male bounty hunter who operated during the Clone Wars and worked with Sugi and Embo. He once wore a mechanical suit in order to make up for his small stature but it was destroyed during his mission to protect the village though Ahsoka helped him learn he didn't have to look tough to be tough. He now lives on Florrum along with Sugi and Embo as a member of Plo-Koon's Freedom Fighter Bounty Hunter force and is a valiant member of the team. He now utilises a small blaster pistol and a swoop speeder bike as his weapons in battle.

**Asajj Ventress: **Ventress was once a Dark Jedi working for Count Dooku and the Separatists during the Clone Wars. She loyally served Dooku during the Clone Wars and had frequent encounters with Anakin and Ahsoka forming a rivalry with the young Padawan. Eventually she was betrayed and escaped to her home planet Dathomir to enlist the help of her fellow Nightsisters to seek revenge against Dooku. After this attempt failed she returned to her planet until it came under attack by Separatist forces led by the droid commander General Grievous who came to destroy her and the Nightsisters under Dooku's orders out of revenge for her betrayal and they mostly succeeded, killing all the Nightsisters except Ventress and the head of the Nightsisters Mother Talzin. With the death of her sisters Ventress left her planet to find a new purpose in life and eventually did becoming a bounty hunter for hire and remained so throughout her years and reformed from her evil ways and had one more encounter with Ahsoka and Anakin on more mutual terms before the war ended. Now she resides on the planet Florrum with Plo-Koon as a member of his Freedom Fighter Bounty Hunter force. Ventress is a very powerful warrior skilled in the Force and with a lightsaber, wielding twin curved-lightsabers as her choice of weapon and is a valiant member of the team.

**Admiral Scar:** Scar is a well respected admiral of the Galactic Empire and main antagonist of the film. Scar is a cold calculating person not caring for anyone murdering whoever he deems unnecessary life without hesitation and will do anything to get the job done and also doesn't tolerate failure killing his men if they do fail. He is extremely loyal to Darth Vader and serves as his second in command. Because of his dark nature he has also been trained in the Dark Side by Vader, having some Force ability and wields a red Lightsaber as well as a blaster pistol. As his name suggests he has a horrific scar on the side of his face the origins of how he gained it unknown. Scar wears a traditional Imperial admiral uniform along with a dark black trench coat and Imperial cap. He is tasked by Darth Vader at finding Ahsoka when he reveals her alive along with the traitor Captain Rex. Scar commands the Imperial ship known as the Red Skull.

**Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: **Darth Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith and secondary antagonist of the film. He was once Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force and was Ahsoka's master. He eventually fell under the influence of the Chancellor Palpatine revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the Clone Wars and a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious and turned to the Dark Side of the force in hopes of saving the life of his secret wife Padme Amidala who was on the verge of dying. After a duel on the planet Mustafar with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi he was badly burned and required a life support suit in order to survive. With the rise of the Galactic Empire, the death of his wife, his near death experience and end of the Jedi Order Anakin had now become more machine than man and the very opposite at what he was destined to destroy becoming one of the most feared beings throughout the galaxy. He learns that his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano and his former Clone Officer ally Captain Rex are alive on Florrum and tasks one of his most skilled and greatest Admirals Admiral Scar to find them while watching the battle and hunt from his Star Destroyer knowing he'll eventually have to confront his former apprentice. Vader wields great Force power and wields a red Lightsaber.

(The film opens with a narration from a young Togrutan named Ahsoka as passing images of the Clone War are shown as she and Anakin are fighting against Droid forces on planets as people are being freed)

**Ahsoka (Narrating): **You may ask yourself how can they go on? Attack after attack? Death after death? The answer is not a simple one. I am Ahsoka Tano. And a long time ago I was once a Jedi, a keeper of the peace who defended and freed many worlds during the Clone Wars. But as times went on things changed between me and my master and my loyalties to the Jedi.

(Flash forward as we see Ahsoka being chased down by Clones after she escaped Republic prison as she continues to narrate)

**Ahsoka (Narrating): **What went wrong you may ask? Well I ended up being framed for a murder I didn't commit and was hunted as a fugitive by the Jedi and my master Anakin Skywalker who still believed I was innocent. Eventually I found out the one who betrayed me was an old friend of mine Barriss Offee. I couldn't believe it. I eventually realised I couldn't do this anymore. The Council didn't trust me and with my friend having turned against me I didn't know who were my allies and who were my enemies anymore. I had to leave.

(Flash forward to a crying Ahsoka leaving the Jedi temple as a broken hearted Anakin looks on as she continues to narrate)

**Ahsoka (Narrate): **And so my life as Jedi was over. And soon everyone else's lives as Jedi were over. Permanently.

(We then see flashes of Jedi being shot down by Clones as Ahsoka continues to narrate)

**Ahsoka (Narrating): **Suddenly something called Order 66 was initiated by Chancellor Palpatine who was revealed to be a Sith Lord who then began establishing an Empire with him as it's leader and ordered the destruction of the Jedi framing them as traitors of the Senate and the Clones were tasked at taking them out led by a powerful Sith named Darth Vader. He killed many Jedi throughout his time and is one of the most feared beings the galaxy has ever known and he also killed my master. My heart sank when I first heard that. The only reason I know this is because one Clone refused to take part in this and that was my old friend Captain Rex and he told me everything once we met up with each other again. Since then the two of us have stuck together hiding out here on Florrum as we try to evade capture from the Empire as Rex was branded a traitor and despite me no longer being a Jedi that doesn't mean Palpatine may not send Vader after me anyway. But soon our lives as we knew it would be changed forever and I would be forced to pick up my lightsabers again...

(The scene fades out as Ahsoka's narration ends as it fades into the opening credits of the film. After the opening credits we fade into an Imperial ship arriving at a planet as we cut to the planet and people in the streets watching the incoming ship. The ship begins to land and they flee in terror into their homes once noticing it's an Imperial ship. The ship opens up as a squad of Storm Troopers step out cocking their guns. An officer steps out of the ship)

**Captain Chaney: **Spread out and search every area. The Admiral doesn't want anyone to rest until the Jedi is found.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes sir.

(The troopers spread off throughout the town. Another officer wearing a trench coat and having a horrific scar on his face steps out of the ship as the officer salutes)

**Captain Chaney: **Sir!

**Admiral Scar: **You may dispense with the pleasantries Captain.

**Captain Chaney: **The troopers have already begun their search for the Jedi.

**Admiral Scar: **Excellent. Follow me and we will join them in the village.

**Captain Chaney: **Yes sir.

(Scar and Chaney walk off into the village as they look upon all the shuttered homes)

**Captain Chaney: **The people are frightened.

**Admiral Scar: **A weakness. And why they would be easy to enslave.

(The two eventually come across a trooper squad at a home as the troopers salute)

**Storm Trooper: **Sir. We have not found the Jedi.

**Admiral Scar: **Allow me soldier.

(Cut to the inside of the house as we see someone looking out a window. Cut back to the outside as Scar opens up a cellar that contains a family of a wife and two kids inside as he signals for them to come out and they refuse to comply, the family being frightened and startled. He nods to a trooper as the troopers forcibly pull the wife and kids from the cellar and throw them to the ground as the kids get up frightened and their mother gets up too as Scar approaches them)

**Admiral Scar: **Good day ma'am my name is Admiral Scar of the Galactic Empire.

**Mother: **What do you want Admiral?

**Admiral Scar: **A Jedi fugitive has been sighted on this planet. You wouldn't happen to know anything of his whereabouts would you?

**Mother: **I'm sorry I have never seen a Jedi on this planet in my life. I'm just a mother trying to raise her kids.

**Admiral Scar: **I see. Thank you for your time madam.

(Scar begins to walk away as the troopers point their guns at the wife and children as a voice is heard)

**Jedi male: **Don't shoot!

(The troopers stop as Scar and Chaney look over to see the man who was inside the house is the Jedi)

**Admiral Scar: **Ah you must be the Jedi. Greetings I am Admiral Scar of the Galactic Empire.

**Jedi male: **Just let my family go Admiral. It's me you want.

**Admiral Scar: **Very well then Master Jedi. But your wife lied to me telling me she had never seen a Jedi on this planet before.

**Jedi male: **Don't hurt them. If you want to kill someone. Kill me.

**Admiral Scar: **As you wish.

(Scar signals the troopers to move away from the family as they run over to the Jedi for protection. Scar walks over to the Jedi)

**Jedi male: **Run now.

(The kids run off as the wife attempts to run after them but Scar quickly grabs her by the neck, squeezing it tightly and drops her as she struggles to breathe. He then shoots her in the chest injuring her as the Jedi and kids who stopped running look on. He then slices her in the back as she falls dead and he is revealed to be brandishing a red lightsaber)

**Admiral Scar: **If there is one thing I don't like it's people who are dishonest.

(The Jedi male brandishes his lightsaber as he looks at his children who then run off as he runs at Scar who stands in place. He attacks but Scar blocks his attack with his lightsaber and manages to shove the Jedi away as they then quickly start fighting again their lightsabers clashing. He then manages to disarm the lightsaber from the Jedi's hand as he punches him in the face and knees him in the stomach knocking him down. He tries to move but is quickly shot two times in the chest by a blaster pistol Scar pulled from a holster in his belt. The Jedi barely alive looks at Scar who looks upon him)

**Admiral Scar: **How disappointing. I was hoping you'd last longer but like all other Jedi I've met you've fallen. Just for once I'd like to meet a Jedi who is a worthy challenge.

**Jedi male (Dying): **Your Empire won't last... Your leader will fall. Your corrupt world that you have built by causing the destruction of the innocent will crash and burn and you along with it...

**Admiral Scar: **I already have.

(Scar raises his lightsaber in the air above the Jedi's head as he closes his eyes accepting his inevitable death. Scar then decapitates the Jedi who's headless body quickly drops down dead as Scar puts his lightsaber and pistol away)

**Admiral Scar: **Another down many more to go. Burn this place to the ground. Our work here is finished.

**Captain Chaney: **Yes sir.

(Scar and Chaney walk off as the troopers start burning the homes with their flame throwers and explosives. Scar and Chaney eventually arrive at their ship and enter it with their troopers as it takes off as they look upon the burning village. Cut to another planet as we then see the inside of a home and we see Ahsoka sitting there meditating. She then stops and opens her eyes as a man wearing an armour similar to a Storm Trooper's enters taking off his helmet)

**Captain Rex: **Hey kid.

**Ahsoka: **Hey Rex.

**Captain Rex: **Come on and sit down. I brought grub.

(Rex and Ahsoka sit a table and begin eating)

**Captain Rex: **You know I've never been big on foreign foods but this stuff in the Florrum markets isn't half bad.

(Ahsoka looks down with a saddened look)

**Captain Rex: **Kid? What's wrong?

**Ahsoka: **I sensed something.

**Captain Rex: **What was it?

**Ahsoka: **It's as if a million voices cried out in terror... and were suddenly silenced.

**Captain Rex: **More victims of the Empire.

(Ahsoka sighs. Rex then angrily slams his fist on the table)

**Captain Rex: **I just wish we could do something. We have the power to make a difference and yet we just sit here.

**Ahsoka: **Believe me Rex I want to help the people suffering too. But we're just two people. What can we do?

**Captain Rex: **We can make a stand. We find those who want to see the galaxy freed as much as we do.

**Ahsoka: **It would be difficult and would risk getting ourselves hurt... but then again I never was a coward and was always willing to fight.

(Ahsoka stands up as does Rex who puts his hand on her shoulder)

**Captain Rex: **That's the Ahsoka I know.

(Suddenly a knock on the door is heard)

**Ahsoka: **I'll get it.

(Ahsoka goes to answer the door. She then opens it revealing a Weequay pirate standing there)

**Weequay pirate: **Ahsoka Tano?

**Ahsoka: **Yes? Can I help you?

**Weequay pirate: **Your presence is requested by Captain Hondo Ohnaka. He wishes to speak with you.

**Ahsoka: **Fine. How did he know I was hiding out here?

**Weequay pirate: **He has his ways.

**Ahsoka: **Alright then I'll follow.

**Weequay pirate: **Come right this way.

(The Weequay pirate walks off as Rex shows up at the door)

**Captain Rex: **What's going on?

**Ahsoka: **We've been requested to pay a visit to an old friend. Bring your weapons just in case.

**Captain Rex: **Right.

(Rex walks back into the house and opens up a cabinet containing many different weapons such as blasters, grenades, rocket launchers and swords. He grabs his twin blaster pistols and helmet and puts it on and then grabs Ahsoka's lightsabers. He arrives back at the door and hands them to her as they walk off and hop onto the skiff where the Weequay is waiting as he drives off. Cut to space as we see an Imperial Star Destroyer with a fleet of ships in orbit. We then cut to the inside as we see Darth Vader looking out a window. He then turns around and sees Admiral Scar and Captain Chaney standing there as Chaney leaves. Scar then bows before Vader)

**Admiral Scar: **My lord.

**Darth Vader: **Welcome back Admiral Scar.

(Scar gets back to his feet)

**Admiral Scar: **The mission was successful my lord.

**Darth Vader: **Excellent. I have another mission for you to go on.

**Admiral Scar: **Very well then my lord. Speak your request.

**Darth Vader: **Another Jedi has been possibly sighted on Florrum. There have been reports that the people speak of a watchful guardian who keeps their identity a mystery. Our spies believe this person is a Jedi as they spotted a lightsaber in their pocket when they were walking through the Florrum markets.

**Admiral Scar: **Is it not possible they may have just stolen a lightsaber my lord?

**Darth Vader: **We can't take that chance Admiral. Take your forces to Florrum and report back when the mission is completed.

**Admiral Scar: **Very well my lord.

(Scar leaves the main bridge as Vader turns back to the window. Captain Chaney meets with Scar in the hanger bay)

**Captain Chaney: **Sir!

**Admiral Scar: **Prepare the ship and forces. We're going to Florrum.

**Captain Chaney: **Yes sir.

(Chaney walks off leaving Scar alone. Cut back to the planet Florrum. We then cut to a base as Ahsoka, Rex and the Weequay pirate arrive. Ahsoka and Rex enter the base and see many pirates gathered together, drinking and having a good time. They then walk past and enter an office and see a pirate Captain sitting in his chair, drinking and has two slave girls with him as he sees the two)

**Hondo: **Ahsoka! Captain! It's good to see you again.

(Hondo claps his hands as the two girls leave him)

**Hondo: **So keeping well are we?

**Ahsoka: **As well as we can. Why did you bring us here Hondo?

**Hondo: **Well. I understand you two have been in hiding from the Empire?

**Ahsoka: **Yes.

**Hondo: **Well seeing as how you two have been exiled with nowhere to turn to I thought I'd extend my hand to help you by letting you join my pirate crew. We could use your talents and the Empire would never find you.

**Ahsoka: **Thanks for the offer Hondo but we're not cut out for pirate life. But you could help us.

**Hondo: **In what way could I help my dear?

**Ahsoka: **You help us in our fight against the Empire. We're going to form a rebellion to take on Vader's forces. So what do you say Hondo?

(Hondo finishes his drink and gets out of his chair)

**Hondo: **I will not help you. The Empire have not antagonised my business as of yet. This is your fight not mine. But I will not let you leave here empty handed either. There is a guardian here on the planet that the people speak of who watches over the planet. Perhaps this person can help you.

**Ahsoka: **A guardian?

**Hondo: **It may or may not be true. It's only a tale I've heard around here. Be warned this planet is dangerous. Especially the bird creatures. Deadly ones they are and come out when you least suspect it. And if they have offspring to feed then you better run because they'll grab you quickly and your life will be over before you know it. Lost some good men that day. So do you want to stay here and have drinks?

**Ahsoka: **I guess.

(Hondo wraps his arms around Ahsoka and Rex)

**Hondo: **Very well then. Come my friends! You look a bit down do to your predicament. Let us eat! Drink! And be merry!

(Hondo, Ahsoka and Rex leave Hondo's office. Cut to Florrum away from Hondo's base as Admiral Scar's ship arrives. The ship opens up as Scar, Chaney and a squad of Troopers step out)

**Admiral Scar: **Search the area and contact us if you find the Jedi. We are going to search for any locals in the area that can help us.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes sir.

(The Troopers split off from the area as Scar and Chaney walk off together to head to the town)

**Captain Chaney: **Do you know what we'll be up against in case a battle breaks out sir?

**Admiral Scar: **If I remember correctly a pirate crew is stationed on this planet. They will more than likely not be a problem to us. They are pirates they don't possess honour.

**Captain Chaney: **They wouldn't make good soldiers of war.

**Admiral Scar: **Of course not. Do you know what makes a good soldier Captain?

**Captain Chaney: **Loyalty?

**Admiral Scar: **Fear and discipline. That, Captain is how people earn other people's respect and are kept in line. It's something my father use to tell me. That's how a good soldier is made.

(Scar and Chaney continue walking as a pirate scout watches them from afar on a mountain top and runs off. Cut back to Hondo's bar as Ahsoka and Rex are sitting and drinking with Hondo and his gang)

**Hondo: **So how exactly do you plan on forming a rebellion for taking on an entire Empire?

**Captain Rex: **We're going to go across the galaxy. Searching for those who wish to take a stand.

**Hondo: **Well good luck with that. Don't expect any help from me. I shall remain out of the Empire's affairs until they attack me. That was how I operated during your Clone War and how I will continue to operate. Unless there is a profit involved?

**Ahsoka: **You'd really join an alliance of freedom fighters just for a profit?

**Hondo: **As I said before Ahsoka. My mood is based on profit and I am in the mood for riches. No credits no deal.

**Ahsoka: **Sorry Hondo we already don't have enough as it is to keep ourselves from starving.

**Hondo: **Shame. Oh well good luck anyways.

(A pirate crowd cheers at a table as Hondo, Ahsoka and Rex walk over and see a Weequay pirate passed out on the floor)

**Hondo: **What has happened now?

**Weequay pirate: **Placing bets boss. Who can survive in a drinking contest. So far he hasn't been beat.

(We see a large Weequay pirate sitting at a table across from the passed out pirate)

**Hondo: **Oh hasn't he now? Nobody knows this but I have won many drinking competitions in my youth. I may not be as young as I once was but I am older!

(Hondo laughs)

**Hondo: **I'll be up for the challenge.

(Ahsoka puts her hand on Hondo's shoulder)

**Ahsoka: **I have a more worthy challenge for you.

**Hondo: **Do tell Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka: **You and me.

(Hondo chuckles)

**Hondo: **If the catch is that I join your alliance then forget it.

**Ahsoka: **No catch. No deal. Just for fun you and me.

**Hondo: **Very well then you have yourself a battle. Gather around men for this event will be a good one!

(The big pirate gets up as Hondo sits in his chair as Ahsoka picks up the chair the passed out pirate was sitting on as the bartender passes them some shot glasses and they begin drinking as bets are being placed among the pirates. Cut to outside as Scar and Chaney arrive at Hondo's base)

**Admiral Scar: **A pirate base of operations. You will never find a more wretched hive of drunken stupidity.

(The pirate who watched them earlier approaches the two)

**Weequay pirate: **Can I help you sir?

**Admiral Scar: **I am Admiral Scar of the Galactic Empire. I have come here as I have heard a Jedi has been hiding out here and we must take care of the fugitive. You wouldn't know anything would you?

**Weequay pirate: **I wouldn't know. A lot of things are heard among these streets but never anything about Jedi. I'll take you to Captain Hondo he might know something.

**Admiral Scar: **Is he in there?

**Weequay pirate: **Yes.

(The pirate turns around to lead them inside)

**Weequay pirate: **Right this...

(Suddenly the pirate is force-choked by Scar. He then drops him as he struggles to breathe but Scar quickly shoots him with his blaster in the head killing him)

**Admiral Scar: **Thank you but we're more than capable of handling things ourselves.

(Scar and Chaney walk past the dead pirate into Hondo's base. Cut to inside as Hondo and Ahsoka are still drinking. Hondo begins to lose conscious but manages to stay awake and focused)

**Ahsoka (Drunk): **Hey barkeep. Give us the strongest stuff. Make this more challenging.

**Bartender: **You got it ma'am.

(The bartender pours a liquid into a shot glass for Hondo and Ahsoka and hands it to them)

**Bartender: **Here you go. Strongest stuff in the cabinet on the house.

**Hondo (Drunk): **Well young one. You've put up quite the fight. But playtime is over...

(Hondo begins to stumble and lose conscious. He picks up a bottle of rum that is empty)

**Hondo (Drunk): **Why is the rum always gone?

(Hondo falls back and passes out as the pirates cheer for Ahsoka who gets up and looks over the drunken Hondo)

**Ahsoka (Drunk): **Well that went down better than I expected. What say you guys?

**Pirates: **YEAH!

(Rex looks over and sees Scar and Chaney asking pirates questions)

**Captain Rex: **Oh no. It can't be.

(Rex taps Ahsoka on the shoulder)

**Captain Rex: **Ahsoka I hate to interrupt the moment.

**Ahsoka (Drunk): **What Rex? You can't allow me to have fun? Live a little why don't ya?

**Captain Rex: **No it's not that. Something is happening.

**Ahsoka (Drunk): **Well find out what's happening.

**Captain Rex: **Right.

(Rex walks over to Hondo. He grabs a bucket of water and drops it on him waking him)

**Hondo: **What? What happened? Please don't tell me nobody kissed me.

**Captain Rex: **You lost your drinking contest with Ahsoka. Now I need your help with something.

**Hondo: **I told you. The Empire has not interfered with my business so they are no concern of mine. I think you were in that cloning tube for too long because your memory can't seem to process what I say.

**Captain Rex: **Well the Empire just interfered with your affairs.

(Hondo looks over and sees Scar and Chaney)

**Hondo: **I will handle this. You get the girl out of here.

**Captain Rex: **Right.

**Hondo: **Also tell her congrats for winning.

**Captain Rex: **Right.

(Hondo walks over too Scar and Chaney)

**Hondo: **Greetings gentlemen. I am Captain Hondo Ohnaka. How I may be of service?

(A gathering of pirates are surrounding a table as Rex pushes his way through)

**Captain Rex: **Excuse me. Sorry.

(Ahsoka stands up on a table holding the shot glass given to her earlier)

**Ahsoka (Drunk): **Well I won I think I deserve one more. Bottoms up!

(Ahsoka drinks the shot glass. She then falls off the table and passes out)

**Weequay pirate 1: **Can't believe it took her that long to pass out.

**Weequay pirate 2: **How did a local beat Hondo?

**Weequay pirate 3: **Well she's out now.

(Rex passes through and sees Ahsoka passed out and sighs)

**Captain Rex: **Great.

(Rex pours a bucket of water like he did on Hondo earlier on Ahsoka but she doesn't wake up. He tries slapping her multiple times)

**Captain Rex: **Kid come on wake up!

**Bartender: **You're not gonna get through to her. It'll take hours for her to wake up since she had the strongest stuff in the bar.

**Captain Rex: **Well we don't have hours.

(Cut back to Hondo talking to Scar)

**Hondo: **Look I am just a businessman. I have never seen a Jedi here before nor in my life.

**Admiral Scar: **Are you sure? I heard once you captured Count Dooku former Sith Lord and leader of the Separatist Alliance.

**Hondo: **I'm afraid you have the wrong Hondo Ohnaka.

**Admiral Scar: **My sources and master Darth Vader says otherwise.

(Cut back to Rex trying to wake up Ahsoka)

**Captain Rex: **How many of these has she had?

**Bartender: **Just one.

(Rex looks confused)

**Captain Rex: **Just one?

**Bartender: **Hey strongest stuff is the strongest stuff.

**Captain Rex: **You have anything that could wake her up quickly?

**Bartender: **I guess some wakeup juice could do the trick.

**Captain Rex: **Do that then.

(The Bartender makes the wakeup juice and hands it to Rex who prepares to pour it down Ahsoka's throat)

**Captain Rex: **It's for your own sake Ahsoka so bottoms up.

(Rex pours the drink down Ahsoka's mouth. Her eyes open up as she rises quickly her mouth being on fire as Rex quickly grabs a bottle of water and shoves that down her throat and then throws a bucket of water over her helping her to calm down as she shakes the water off)

**Ahsoka: **What was in that?!

**Bartender: **Prairie Oyster. Wakes up hangovers immediately if needs be.

**Ahsoka: **Right.

**Captain Rex: **Kid we have to go.

**Ahsoka: **What's going on?

(Rex turns Ahsoka around and she sees Scar and Chaney talking to Hondo)

**Ahsoka: **How did they find us?

**Captain Rex: **I don't know but we need to run while Hondo is still stalling them.

**Ahsoka: **Right.

(Ahsoka turns to the pirates)

**Ahsoka: **We gotta run see ya.

(Ahsoka and Rex run off as we cut back to Scar and Chaney talking to Hondo)

**Admiral Scar: **I'm going to ask one more time. Where is the Jedi?

(Chaney spots Rex and Ahsoka running)

**Captain Chaney: **There!

(Scar sees Rex and Ahsoka)

**Admiral Scar: **Never seen a Jedi before?

**Hondo: **Um...

(Scar grabs Hondo by the throat, picking him up. He then throws him into a wall and he drops down on top of a table crashing and breaking it. Scar contacts the troopers as Ahsoka and Rex run)

**Admiral Scar: **Jedi has been spotted. Shoot to kill.

**Storm Trooper (On comlink): **Yes sir.

(Rex and Ahsoka run outside)

**Captain Rex: **What do we do?

**Ahsoka: **I don't know.

**Admiral Scar: **I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere.

(Ahsoka and Rex turn around to see Scar and Chaney standing there. The Troopers then arrive surrounding them)

**Admiral Scar: **It's been a long time since I've seen you or heard from you since you left the Jedi Order.

(Ahsoka looks down as Scar looks at her and Rex)

**Admiral Scar: **I see the traitor is here too. Don't think we forgot you former Captain.

**Captain Rex: **I'm just doing what I think is right.

**Admiral Scar: **Vader told me that he sensed a Jedi on this planet and that the people believed the Jedi as a guardian of this planet.

(Cut to the top of a cliff as we see someone standing there watching the confrontation between Rex, Ahsoka and Scar. Scar snickers)

**Admiral Scar: **Funny. I never thought it'd be you.

(Scar raises his blaster pistol at Ahsoka. Someone raises a blaster on the top of a cliff)

**Ahsoka: **You're forgetting one thing Admiral. What's that?

**Admiral Scar: **Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you? Don't even bother because tricks that old will not fool a high ranking Imperial Admiral. You're older yet you still have the mentality of a Padawan learner. So do you think I'm stupid?

**Ahsoka: **No. You just can't see what's ahead of you.

(Ahsoka force-pushes Scar knocking him to the ground as she pulls out her lightsabers and ignites them quickly decapitating Storm Troopers as Rex guns a few down. She and Rex then run off as Scar gets up)

**Admiral Scar: **After them!

(Ahsoka and Rex stand to fend off the troopers. The person with the blaster is about to shoot but someone stops him)

**Voice: **Wait. Not yet.

(Cut back to the fight as Ahsoka and Rex kill a few more troopers)

**Admiral Scar: **Impressive. Most impressive.

(Scar ignites his lightsaber)

**Admiral Scar: **Are you still able to fight after all these years? Even after leaving do you remember all the techniques your master taught you?

**Ahsoka: **Let's find out.

(Ahsoka runs at Scar who stands to fight as their lightsabers clash and a lightsaber duel begins between the two. After awhile of duelling. Scar manages to grab Ahsoka's hand and she loses grip at one of her lightsabers, causing it to fall from her hands. She duels him with her other lightsaber but he knocks her down and starts bashing his lightsaber against hers. She manages to get back up and fights him as he stands away from her)

**Admiral Scar: **You fight like a younger Padawan, with nothing held back. Admiral but mistaken.

(Ahsoka runs at him but he force grips her and pulls her towards him. He then drops her and then picks her up high)

**Admiral Scar: **Ah, yes. I was wondering what would break first. Your spirit or your body?

(Scar slams Ahsoka on his knees as she screams)

**Captain Rex: **Ahsoka!

(Scar swings her around and tosses her into a wall rendering her unconscious)

**Admiral Scar: **Peace has cost you your strength Padawan. Victory has defeated you.

(Ahsoka struggles to move but falls unconscious. Rex guns down two Storm Troopers and is about to fire again but is force pushed to the ground by Scar. Suddenly Storm Troopers are gunned down from afar)

**Admiral Scar: **What is going on?

(More Storm Troopers are suddenly gunned down as people jump down and start shooting more. Scar ignites his lightsaber)

**Admiral Scar: **Enough of this!

(Scar's lightsaber is suddenly clashed by another red lightsaber held by a bald woman. She then punches him knocking him out as she deactivates her lightsaber. Scar gets up quickly and signals his remaining men to retreat as he and Chaney run off to the ship as the people look over to his ship leaving the planet)

**Seripas: **He's getting away!

**Ventress: **Let him go. The more important thing is getting these two out of here.

**Sugi: **Right. Sir!

(Someone walks over to them but he is shrouded in mystery and we only see the lower half of him as he kneels down and tends to Ahsoka)

**Sugi: **She is badly wounded. Back looks to be fractured and broken.

**Mysterious person: **Get them out of here back to base immediately and get her the healing liquid. I sense a great battle will take place here very soon.

**Sugi: **Yes sir.

(The bounty hunters pick up the unconscious Ahsoka and Rex and carry them off)

**Mysterious person: **Be safe. Little Ahsoka.

(Cut to Vader's Star Destroyer in space as Scar and Chaney arrive as Vader turns around to greet them)

**Darth Vader: **Admiral. Welcome back.

**Admiral Scar: **My lord.

**Darth Vader: **You seem troubled. What happened on Florrum?

**Admiral Scar: **Not what you expected my lord.

(Cut back to Florrum in a cave as Ahsoka wakes up and Rex remains asleep. She tries to move but quickly falls back in pain because of her back)

**Ahsoka: **Ow my back.

**Ventress: **Relax. Take this.

(Ventress hands Ahsoka a cup of something as Ahsoka drinks it not realising or seeing who the person who handed it to her is)

**Ventress: **A special liquid made to heal people. Gives warriors without strength their strength. Heals wounds and gives warriors more focus or helps them focus. If you keep drinking this and relax you shall be healed faster than you realise.

**Ahsoka: **Well thanks but I don't...

(Ahsoka looks up and sees who she's talking to is her old enemy Asajj Ventress)

**Ahsoka: **Ventress?

**Ventress: **I was wondering when you'd realise who was talking to you.

**Ahsoka: **How did we get here?

(Sugi, Seripas and Embo enter)

**Ahsoka: **Sugi, Seripas, Embo.

**Sugi: **Scar hurt you pretty badly.

**Ahsoka: **If hurt badly means I feel like I've been stabbed seventeen times in the back from the pain I received when he broke it then yeah.

**Embo: **We were told to bring you here by our employer.

**Ahsoka: **Who?

**Ventress: **You'll see soon enough. Just rest. You're gonna need it.

**Ahsoka: **Where is your employer?

**Ventress: **Out. He'll be back later. You can meet him then and he'll explain what he needs to tell you.

(Ventress, Sugi, Seripas and Embo leave the cave leaving Ahsoka alone with the still sleeping Rex. Cut back to Vader's Star Destroyer as Scar has finished explaining what happened)

**Admiral Scar: **That's what happened.

**Darth Vader: **So she still lives? I can't believe it.

**Admiral Scar: **We must go after her immediately.

**Darth Vader: **She is no longer a Jedi and thus no longer a threat to us. We will proceed no further in this business.

**Admiral Scar: **She attacked and murdered troopers and is allied with Rex the traitor. She still possesses her lightsabers and force ability. Jedi or not she is still a threat my lord.

**Darth Vader: **You raise a good point Admiral. Very well. Gather your army and take the fight to Florrum.

**Admiral Scar: **At once my lord.

(Scar and Chaney walk off leaving Vader who stares out into space. Cut back to Florrum as Ahsoka moves a bit feeling slightly less pain)

**Ahsoka: **Hey she was right that did help a little.

**Captain Rex: **Good to see your awake and looking a bit more healthy kid.

(Rex hands Ahsoka a cup of the liquid and she drinks from it)

**Captain Rex: **There's no need to explain the details kid. Sugi and Ventress already told me when I woke up.

**Ahsoka: **And where are they now?

(Sugi, Ventress, Seripas and Embo enter)

**Sugi: **We're here along with someone who wishes to speak with you.

(Ahsoka struggles to move. She force-pulls a stick to her hand and uses it to stand as someone enters but they are shrouded in shadow)

**Ahsoka: **Didn't think I need one of these ever in my life.

**Captain Rex: **Alright then tell us. Who are you and why are you here?

**Mysterious person: **I am a guardian. A watchful protector of this planet. I have been in hiding since the Empire began their search for the last remaining Jedi. I knew it was only a matter of time before we'd meet.

**Ahsoka: **You were the person the Empire after and they were after you because you're a Jedi.

**Mysterious person: **Correct. One of the few believed to have died but really survived. Since then I have formed an alliance to help one day fight back against this corrupt Empire.

**Captain Rex: **That's what we were planning on doing.

**Mysterious person: **Perhaps it was the will of the Force that made us think alike and brought us together.

**Ahsoka: **Who are you?

(The mysterious person says nothing)

**Ahsoka: **Show yourself!

(The mystery person steps out revealing himself to be master Plo-Koon, now half a cyborg)

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo?

**Captain Rex: **It cannot be...

(Plo-Koon looks at them)

**Captain Rex: **You fell...

**Plo-Koon: **Through fire. And water.

(Suddenly a flashback is shown as Plo-Koon narrates. We see his starfighter crashing and bursting into flames)

**Plo-Koon (Narrating): **When the Chancellor introduced Order 66 like most Jedi I was unaware of the danger I was in. I was shot down my starfighter in flames and then in pieces. My enemies believed I was gone as did I myself.

(The Clones look over the destroyed star fighter and walk off assuming him dead as Plo continues to narrate)

**Plo-Koon (Narrating): **But I was not dead. Not yet.

(We then flash to an operating room as Plo is being operated on by people as he narrates)

**Plo-Koon (Narrating): **My body was badly burned and I was fading. But a group of smugglers and their medical doctors saved me and brought me back with cybernetics that covered the burned side of my body.

(We see Plo in his fully half cybernetic body as he opens his eyes)

**Plo-Koon (Narrating): **It was a sign. I felt life in me again.

(Plo ends his narration as we cut back to the present with him still speaking with Ahsoka and Rex)

**Ahsoka: **I can't believe it master Plo.

**Plo-Koon: **Yes little Ahsoka. I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.

(Cut to the hanger in Vader's Star Destroyer where we see Scar's Star Destroyer. His army are preparing themselves as he makes a speech to them)

**Admiral Scar: **My army. Today we don't just go to hunt a Jedi. We fight a battle! Do not rest until we have won! Die if you must in order to win! You feel no fear! You are soldiers of the Empire! You will taste sweet vengeance against the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano! Go with me my army! Let us fly to the planet Florrum! Leave none alive! To war!

(The Storm Troopers cheer. They march off with their weapons into Scar's ship as he watches on with Captain Chaney)

**Admiral Scar: **Watch out former Jedi I am coming for you. You shall not survive for I will make sure of it.

(Scar smiles evilly as he marches with Captain Chaney and the army into the ship. It then takes off leaving the hanger as Vader watches out the window. Cut back to Florrum in the cave. Ahsoka awakens miraculously healed of her broken back and gets up)

**Ahsoka: **My back. It's healed.

**Ventress: **I told you that stuff heals wounds quickly.

**Ahsoka: **Would it heal someone who's dying?

**Ventress: **No. We've tried before didn't work. Can only heal injuries.

**Ahsoka: **I see.

(Ahsoka walks up next to Ventress who is drinking from a glass)

**Ahsoka: **So what's your business in all this?

**Ventress: **I'm a bounty hunter now. I take jobs I need to survive. A woman has to do something to survive in this corrupt world.

**Ahsoka: **So you're defending innocents just for money?

**Ventress: **Well that's what it started as. But then your Jedi friend began to open my eyes a little bit and made me realise that I should do this for more than just money.

**Ahsoka: **What convinced you?

**Ventress: **Sit down outside with me. Let me tell you a story.

(Ventress and Ahsoka leave the cave and sit outside as she begins telling her a story. Time passes by as Ventress finishes her story to Ahsoka)

**Ventress: **That was how I fell to the dark side but when Dooku betrayed me and I lost my sisters I began to see things in a different way. You can see now why I'm helping master Plo-Koon in his efforts to free worlds from the Empire's control.

**Ahsoka: **So they don't suffer what you went through.

**Ventress: **Yes.

**Ahsoka: **Ventress I had no idea I'm so sorry.

**Ventress: **There's no need.

(Ventress gets up and walks back into the cave as Ahsoka gets up and thinks. Plo-Koon arrives)

**Plo-Koon: **Are you alright?

(Ahsoka turns around seeing Plo-Koon there)

**Ahsoka: **Yes master Plo.

**Plo-Koon: **Good. It is time for you to begin your training.

**Ahsoka: **Training?

**Plo-Koon: **Scar defeated you with ease and he almost killed you. You haven't picked up your lightsabers since you left the temple all those years ago. You've forgotten your Jedi training and are out of practise. Scar and his army will return and in greater numbers and you must be ready for them. Come with me and I will continue your training. Become a Jedi again little Ahsoka. For the sake of yourself. For the sake of the galaxy.

**Ahsoka: **Okay master Plo. I'll do it.

**Plo-Koon: **Come. We have much to do.

(Ahsoka and Plo leave the cave as Rex calls out)

**Captain Rex: **Wait kid where are you going?

**Ahsoka: **Don't worry we'll be back.

(Ahsoka and Plo leave the cave as Sugi steps up to Rex)

**Sugi: **Let her go. She needs to do this.

**Captain Rex: **Very well. But you heard master Plo-Koon. If I know Admiral Scar he will return to this planet and with more numbers and we have to be ready for him.

**Seripas: **But what can we do. They'll probably out number us a 1000-1. We won't stand a chance.

**Captain Rex: **We're just gonna have to do something my old commander taught me.

**Ventress: **And what might that be?

**Captain Rex: **Improvise.

(Cut to a wasteland as Ahsoka is meditating and Plo is teaching her the ways of the Force)

**Plo-Koon: **Do you remember what the force is used for Ahsoka?

**Ahsoka: **A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence. Never for attack.

**Plo-Koon: **Good. The Force is a river from which many can drink, and the training of the Jedi is not the only cup which can catch it. Concentrate Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka: **Right.

(Ahsoka closes her eyes concentrates in her meditation)

**Plo-Koon: **Tell me what you see.

**Ahsoka: **I see many things. I see people being freed. Worlds being liberated. But I see other things too. People dying. Worlds being destroyed.

**Plo-Koon: **The dark side is clouding your judgement. You must not underestimate Admiral Scar Ahsoka. He is a powerful warrior as is Darth Vader. Promise me you won't face Vader until your training is complete.

**Ahsoka: **I promise.

**Plo-Koon: **Good. You may get up now.

(Ahsoka opens her eyes and gets up finishing her meditation)

**Plo-Koon: **Next we shall test your lightsaber combat. You still remember to use them but your skills aren't as up to scratch as they used to be. Let us begin.

(Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers as Plo ignites his. The two duel each other)

**Plo-Koon: **Remember aggression leads to the dark side. Calm yourself in battle but always be strong.

(Ahsoka and Plo continue their duel)

**Plo-Koon: **Concentrate and move swiftly but stay focused. You will not beat your opponent with shear strength. Do not give into the dark side Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka and Plo continue their duel as Ahsoka dodges his attacks and trips him with her leg and holds her lightsabers to him)

**Ahsoka: **I won't master Plo. I promise you.

**Plo-Koon: **Very good Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka deactivates her lightsabers and helps Plo up)

**Ahsoka: **I don't understand Master Plo. How is it now I can fight better than I did against Scar?

**Plo-Koon: **You were reckless. You rushed into the battle too quickly without thinking and as a result he managed beat you. You were out of practise and forgot how not to rush into battle. Being more calm and focused in battle has helped you. You may have not trained with me for long but already you've learned more the you realised little Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka: **Right. How much more should I learn?

**Plo-Koon: **Come. Your training is almost complete.

**Ahsoka: **Almost complete? But I just started?

**Plo-Koon: **Like I said we don't have much time. You must be ready for Scar when he arrives which I fear is closing in on us faster than faster we realise. Now follow me.

(Plo walks off as Ahsoka follows him. Cut to Scar's ship as a trooper approaches him as he looks out the window of his ship)

**Storm Trooper: **Sir!

(Scar turns around to greet the trooper)

**Admiral Scar: **Speak soldier.

**Storm Trooper: **Lord Vader wishes to speak with you.

**Admiral Scar: **Send his message to my office.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes sir.

(Scar leaves the main bridge of his ship. He enters his office and kneels down as a hologram of Vader appears)

**Admiral Scar: **What is thy bidding my lord?

**Darth Vader (Hologram): **Have you reached Florrum yet?

**Admiral Scar: **We shall be approaching shortly my lord. Mark my words I will not fail.

**Darth Vader: **You better not Admiral. Or else it's best you don't return. As your punishment will be more severe then you realise.

**Admiral Scar: **Yes my lord.

(The hologram of Vader disappears. Chaney arrives as Scar gets to his feet)

**Admiral Scar: **What is it Captain?

**Captain Chaney: **We shall be docking down in Florrum shortly sir.

**Admiral Scar: **Good.

**Captain Chaney: **You seem tense sir. Is something wrong?

**Admiral Scar: **My whole life depends on killing that insolent little brat. If I fail Lord Vader will do I don't know what to me as he said.

**Captain Chaney: **I see.

**Admiral Scar: **But do not fear Captain. We will make it through this alive. And Ahsoka will be dead alongside her friend the traitor Rex. Come on.

(Scar walks off as Chaney follows him. Cut back to Florrum as we see Ahsoka and Plo standing outside a cave)

**Ahsoka: **Another cave?

**Plo-Koon: **Appearances can be deceiving Ahsoka. That place is strong with the dark side of the Force. It is a domain of evil. You must go in as your final test.

**Ahsoka: **What's in there?

**Plo-Koon: **Only what you take with you.

(Ahsoka enters the cave leaving Plo alone. Ahsoka walks through the cave. She then sees an image of Admiral Scar. She activates her lightsaber and confronts him. She duels him for awhile before killing him by stabbing him through the chest. He then disappears as Ahsoka looks down. Suddenly an image of Darth Vader appears and attacks Ahsoka and she blocks his attack. She forces him back and then kills him but cutting his head off as the corpse falls to the ground and then fades away. The head then explodes revealing Anakin's face underneath as Ahsoka stands startled. The head then disappears. Ahsoka then deactivates her lightsabers and walks back the way she came. She arrives at the entrance and walks out leaving the cave. She sees Plo meditating)

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo?

(Plo finishes his meditation and gets up)

**Plo-Koon: **What did you see?

**Ahsoka: **Visions. Visions that felt real but weren't.

**Plo-Koon: **The dark side works in darker ways you don't realise Ahsoka. The cave fed on your fears and made you confront them. By destroying the visions you have conquered the opponents you once feared.

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo?

**Plo-Koon: **Yes?

**Ahsoka: **I encountered an image of Darth Vader and when I destroyed it the mask was destroyed revealing Anakin's face underneath. What does that mean?

(Plo sighs)

**Plo-Koon: **The dark side likes to deceive people Ahsoka. Rest assured Anakin Skywalker died a hero.

**Ahsoka: **It just felt so real.

**Plo-Koon: **Don't dwell on it. Remember Ahsoka fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.

**Ahsoka: **I know as master Yoda used to say. I'm ready master Plo. I've conquered my fears and I am ready to fight.

**Plo-Koon: **Good. Now return the others and begin preparing for Scar's attack. I had a vision that he is on his way with an army. We're going to need elaborate planning in order to defeat him.

**Ahsoka: **Alright.

(Ahsoka prepares to walk off)

**Ahsoka: **Aren't you coming master Plo?

**Plo-Koon: **I must attend to other matters but rest assured I will return.

**Ahsoka: **Alright master Plo. I will not fail you.

**Plo-Koon: **Good luck little Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka walks off as Plo departs the other way. Cut back to the other cave as Rex is planning out a battle strategy with the others)

**Captain Rex: **If they are arriving with a big army we're going to have to rely on strategic planning and whatever weapons we have or else we'll be crushed before the fight even starts.

**Sugi: **How do you propose we go about this?

**Ahsoka: **With patience and planning.

(Ahsoka enters the cave and walks up to the others)

**Captain Rex: **Welcome back kid.

**Embo: **Where is Plo-Koon?

**Ahsoka: **He says he has to take care of something but he will be back. It won't be long for Scar is here and he is bringing an army as we feared. Master Plo experienced it in a vision. So here's how we'll do this.

(Cut back to Scar's ship. He sits in his chair with his hand rest against his chin)

**Captain Chaney: **Sir!

**Admiral Scar: **What Captain?!

**Captain Chaney: **We shall arrive on Florrum by dawn tomorrow.

**Admiral Scar: **Very good.

(Chaney returns to his duties)

**Admiral Scar: **Prepare yourself Padawan. You think you know pain? I will make you long for something sweet as pain.

(Scar smiles evilly. Cut back to Florrum as Ahsoka and the others have finished planning their strategy)

**Ahsoka: **That's how we'll do this.

**Ventress: **Are you sure this will work?

**Ahsoka: **I'm not sure but it's our only chance. We have to face them one way or another.

**Captain Rex: **Don't worry kid. We won't let you down.

**Ahsoka: **Thanks Rex. Get some rest. We'll fight at dawn. For ourselves and for the galaxy.

(Cut to later in the night as everyone is asleep in the cave. Rex awakens and doesn't find Ahsoka there. He gets up and walks out of the cave and sees her sitting there on her own)

**Captain Rex: **You're still awake kid?

**Ahsoka: **Sorry it's just I'm thinking.

**Captain Rex: **About what?

**Ahsoka: **About a vision I saw.

**Captain Rex: **What?

**Ahsoka: **I saw a vision of Vader. Underneath his mask was the face of my master.

(Rex looks down)

**Ahsoka: **Both you and master Plo told me Anakin was killed by him but these visions are trying to convince me he is Darth Vader. I don't know what to believe.

**Captain Rex: **Kid. You and your master were two of the bravest Jedi I ever knew. Rest assured he died a hero and used to talk about you a lot after you left.

**Ahsoka: **Thanks Rex that means a lot.

**Captain Rex: **Now come on you said it yourself we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

**Ahsoka: **Right.

(Ahsoka and Rex enter the cave. Cut to the next day as dawn breaks. Ahsoka and everyone are seen gathered together)

**Ahsoka: **Alright it's time to prepare our attack. I don't plan to die today. But we are doing this not just for ourselves but for others. If we are to die people will learn of our heroics and maybe inspire others to rise up and continue where we left off if we don't make it. It's been an honour knowing you all.

(Rex looks out with a binoculars and sees Scar's ship arriving)

**Captain Rex: **Kid. He's here.

**Ahsoka: **Well. Ladies and gentlemen. We're up.

(Cut to Scar's ship having arrived as the troopers are all in line ready for battle. Captain Chaney stands with them as Scar exits the ship joining them)

**Admiral Scar: **So where is she?

(Ahsoka and Rex step up as the others aren't seen)

**Admiral Scar: **I broke you. How have you come back?

**Ahsoka: **The Force is more powerful then you realise.

(Scar looks over to Rex)

**Admiral Scar:** So, you came back to die with your friend.

**Ahsoka: **No. I came back to stop you.

(Ahsoka force pushes Scar to the ground and ignites her lightsabers as he quickly gets up and ignites his and they duel. Rex guns down a few troops as the troops begin to overwhelm him. They are then quickly shot down by the others from above. Sugi pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it sending a squad of troopers flying and killing them. She and Ventress then jump down and join Rex in the fight. Ventress ignites her lightsabers and cuts the blasters of troopers. She then deactivates her sabers and then knees and kicks few troopers knocking them down as Sugi guns a few down with her blaster. She then pulls out her knives and starts cutting a few troops down with them, stabbing them and slitting their throats. Embo guns down a few from above with his rifle as Seripas helps gun a few down too)

**Seripas: **Embo. Toss me. I want to get in on the action.

(Embo nods. He picks up Seripas and throws him off the edge of the cliff they are standing on. He then lands on a trooper as he tries to get him off. He then uses a knife and stabs the trooper in the throat killing him. He jumps on a few more troopers and does this to them as well. More troops step out and start firing but they manage to dodge and evade being shot as they continue to gun troopers down. Cut back to Ahsoka and Scar fighting)

**Admiral Scar:** Your noble flaw is a weakness shared. By you and those around you surround yourself with. You should have chosen the dark side. Former Padawan Tano.

(Ahsoka steps back from Scar as he stands to fight as does she)

**Ahsoka: **It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it. And those who oppose it are more powerful then you'll ever be.

(Scar angrily attacks Ahsoka who blocks his attacks as they continue to duel. After awhile of duelling Scar manages to knock one of Ahsoka's lightsabers from her hand. She fights back with her other lightsaber)

**Admiral Scar: **This feels familiar doesn't it?

**Ahsoka: **Yeah. Except for this.

(Ahsoka kicks Scar's leg and then cuts his arm off with her lightsaber as he screams in pain. She then force pushes him to the ground. He quickly gets back and jumps onto a cliff, using the force to grab his lightsaber using his other arm as Ahsoka follows him. She arrives and doesn't see him. He then quickly arrives as she blocks his attack and then forces him back. They continue their duel as he manages to force push her to the ground with his remaining arm. She tries to move but he kicks her and continues to do so and then she falls to the side of the cliff but hangs on)

**Admiral Scar: **You're about as worthless as the dirt you're being kicked on. No I'm wrong you're lower then dirt. You're a Jedi a former one at that! And now former Jedi this is where you die. You thought you could take on an entire army but your nothing but a kid who doesn't know what she's doing and what she's gotten herself into.

(Everyone looks up and sees Ahsoka hanging)

**Captain Rex: **Ahsoka!

**Admiral Scar: **Let this be a lesson to all of you! Ideas are very dangerous things. You're are mindless! Worthless! Losers! Put on this earth to serve and kneel before us! The Empire.

**Ahsoka: **You're wrong Scar. No matter what there will always be heroes. There will always be rebels. And as much as you try not to believe it your Empire will one day fall. I don't plan to die today. But I did plan on stopping you. Once and for all.

(Ahsoka suddenly jumps into the air and kicks Scar in the face and pulls her lightsabers towards her as she ignites them and stands to fight)

**Ahsoka: **I am a Jedi. Like my master before me. I'll never turn to the dark side and fall for your tricks. You've failed Admiral. So shall we continue?

**Captain Rex: **That's it kid.

(Scar angrily stands up and ignites his lightsaber as Ahsoka chuckles)

**Ahsoka: **What's the matter? Has the mighty fearless Admiral Joseph Scar finally cracked?

**Admiral Scar: **I'm gonna kill you brat!

(Scar charges at Ahsoka but suddenly the light shines brighter as the two look over as does everyone else. They then see Plo on a hill)

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo.

**Plo-Koon: **Ahsoka Tano stands alone.

(Hondo steps up beside him)

**Hondo: **She isn't alone. Men!

(The pirates gather behind him)

**Captain Rex: **Hondo.

**Hondo: **TO AHSOKA! TO BATTLE! AND KILL THEM FOR ATTACKING MY PROPERTY!

(The pirates cheer as they run down the hill with Hondo and Plo leading the charge as the troopers direct their attention to the pirates as Ahsoka and Scar watch. The pirates and Hondo along with the others manage to gun down a lot of troopers as Chaney begins to signal them to fall back)

**Captain Chaney: **We've lost all momentum! Fall back...

(Hondo comes up behind Chaney and shoots him in the back of the head, killing him as he falls dead)

**Hondo: **When you've gotta shoot, shoot. Don't talk.

(Hondo laughs as he pulls out a pirate sword as he starts cutting troopers down as they try to escape but are shot down as they run)

**Admiral Scar: **Where are you going?!

(Plo jumps up to the cliff joining Scar and Ahsoka)

**Plo-Koon: **It's over Admiral. Stand down.

**Admiral Scar: **Never Jedi.

(Scar runs at Plo who blocks against his attacks and the two duel. After a short duel Scar manages to gain the upper hand and force chokes Plo. He pulls him towards him and he is impaled by Scar's lightsaber)

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo.

(Scar pulls his lightsaber from Plo as he uses the force to throw his body to another cliff as Ahsoka jumps over, Scar following her. She tries to tend to him but Scar kicks her away from him. He continues to kick her but suddenly a giant bird-like creature appears above him)

**Admiral Scar: **Another trick Jedi?

(Ahsoka remembers Hondo's words)

**Hondo (Voiceover): **Be warned this planet is dangerous. Especially the bird creatures. Deadly ones they are and come out when you least suspect it. And if they have offspring to feed then you better run because they'll grab you quickly and your life will be over before you know it.

**Ahsoka: **Yeah.

**Admiral Scar: **Well it won't work. Do you know who I am? I am Admiral Scar of the Galactic...

(The bird creature roars as Scar stands startled. He tries to attack and then escape but the creature grabs him)

**Admiral Scar: **No please! I beg! Let me go!

(The bird creature flies away with him as it prepares to drop him to her offspring)

**Admiral Scar: **NO!

(Cut back to Ahsoka who closes her eyes and turns away having seen Scar's demise from afar. She then grabs Plo Koon's body as she the jumps down from the cliff using the force and lands safely. By this point the battle has been won, the troopers having all been killed. Ahsoka lays Plo Koon's body down as everyone gathers around)

**Plo-Koon (Dying): **This is the end for me... I can't return this time...

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo you can't die.

**Plo-Koon (Dying): **Do not grieve... Soon I will be one with the Force... Ahsoka...The galaxy needs a hero and that is you... Do not underestimate the powers of Vader... He is more powerful then you realise...

**Ahsoka: **I will not fail you master Plo.

**Plo-Koon (Dying): **You would have made your master proud... Goodbye my Little Ahsoka...

(Plo touches Ahsoka's face)

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo.

(Plo sighs his last breath and dies. Ahsoka closes her eyes in sadness and then opens them)

**Ahsoka: **Be at peace master Plo. May the Force guide you peacefully into the afterlife.

(The scene then fades to later as everyone is gathered around Plo-Koon's body which is burned in a funeral pyre. Ahsoka then looks over and briefly sees the force-ghost of Plo as he then disappears. He then speaks as voice to her)

**Plo-Koon (Voice): **Remember Ahsoka. The Force will be with you. Always.

(Cut to the next day as Ahsoka and the others are preparing to take off in their ship and are saying their goodbyes to Hondo and his pirates)

**Ahsoka: **Well Hondo this is where we say our goodbyes.

**Hondo: **Are you sure you don't wish to become a pirate?

**Ahsoka: **No. We're flattered but that's not what we wish for.

**Hondo: **Well it's been nice knowing you kid.

(Hondo and Ahsoka shake hands. Captain Rex calls out)

**Captain Rex: **Kid come on!

**Ahsoka: **See you around.

(Ahsoka turns around and walks away but stops)

**Ahsoka: **Why did you come back anyway?

**Hondo: **Well they interfered and you saved my life once so I figured what the hell.

**Ahsoka: **Thanks.

(Ahsoka enters the ship as it takes off leaving the planet)

**Hondo: **So long kid.

(The ship takes off leaving the planet into space)

**Ahsoka: **Captain make the jump to hyperspace.

**Captain Rex: **Yes ma'am.

**Ventress: **So where are we going?

**Ahsoka: **Wherever the road takes us. We still have a long way to go yet. Hopefully the worst is behind us.

(The ship takes off into hyperspace as Ahsoka gives a final narration)

**Ahsoka (Narration): **I am a keeper of the peace. A defender of the galaxy. I will continue fighting no matter what. I'm a Jedi. I'm one with the Force, and the Force will guide me. I am Ahsoka Tano.

(The ship takes off as the scene fades out into the end credits. The end credits roll. Midway through the credits the scene fades back into Vader kneeling before a hologram of The Emperor)

**Darth Vader: **It seems Admiral Scar has fallen in battle. Perhaps he was not as strong as I thought.

**Emperor Palpatine (Hologram): **Patience my friend. In due time we will run into young Tano again. She cannot hide forever and once we have her in our grasp we will crush her and her rebellion with one swift stroke. You are now tasked with finding and putting an end to her no matter the cost.

**Darth Vader: **Of course my master.

**Emperor Palpatine (Hologram): **Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy.

**Darth Vader: **Yes master.

(The scene fades back into the credits which continue to roll. The end credits then end, ending the film)


End file.
